The Two Seekers
by Phylligrl
Summary: CedricHarry smut. Well written smut even so come read.


Authors: Myself and the wonderfull H.J. Diggory

Disclaimer: We own NOTHING. If we did do you think we would be _writing_ this stuff instead of doing it?

A/N: This story was written over Yahoo Messenger (which we also do not own) as a Role Play.

It was after the first task of the tournament. Harry had warned Cedric of the dragons. Truth be told Harry had a bit of a crush on the older hufflepuff but he didn't say anything since the entire school thought he was the plague. He was sitting in the common room all the champions had been forced to stay in since they had to be taken away from the rest of the students and isolated. They had each their own bedroom but Harry was working on his charms homework. Remus was still the Dada teacher. Harry had a pina colada sucker in his mouth he had snatched from hogsmeade on the last trip out there. He was sucking on it mindlessly moving it around in his mouth as he was trying to work out a charms problem he had. He was mostly quiet and he didn't converse with the other champions a lot like Fleur did or he didn't go running like Viktor.

Cedric was sitting across for Harry looking like he was studying but was in actuality staring at Harry's mouth and the sucker currently in it. It was taking everything he had not to run across the common room and replace that sucker with something else but he knew that Harry wouldn't appreciate that as he had never shown any attraction towards the male gender before.

'Merlin I never thought I would ever be jealous of a sucker before' Cedric thought to himself.

Harry could feel Cedric's eyes on him and he looked up with an owlish almost innocent expression as he blinked and tilted his head before he looked around as if something was wrong. He laughed and twirled the sucker in his mouth continuing to suck it before he pulled it out and licked his lips a bit nervously. "Something wrong? Do I have something on my face?"

Cedric licked his lips as his mouth goes dry as he looks at the expression on Harry's face. He quickly and quietly takes a deep breath to compose himself before saying "No, no everything is fine." Desperate to get close to Harry even though he knows it's a bad idea he continues "What are you working on? Is there anyway I can help you?"

Harry looked down at his homework before he shoved the sucker back in his mouth with a disgusted little look as he stared at his homework. Harry mutters with the candy in his mouth "Stupid feeble old man thinks we need to learn charms that have nothing to do with life in general and will probably never use...like where in the bloody hell are you ever going to use a charm that its only purpose is to make a human squawk like a bird?" Harry looks a bit sheepish. "Sorry...been ranting silently for the last hour on filtwick's charms homework."

Cedric smiles a little at the small rant. "It's alright I've done the same may times." He gets up and walks over to where Harry is sitting. Outside he is the epitome of cool but on the inside he's totally freaking out. 'Why am I doing this? Why do I tourcher myself by getting so close to someone I know I can never have? Shit time to start speaking before Harry suspects something.' "Well it's not about what the charm does but how it works. Flitwick makes you memorize all these wand movements because more often than not the movements for the simple charms like making a human squawk like a bird are the same for a more advanced charm or hex, like blasting someone to the bloody moon." He gives Harry a smile after he says this hoping he didn't sound like a bookworm or an idiot.

Harry seemed to think about it before he blinked again and then he shrugged and tried it again but he moved over so Cedric could sit next to him. He didn't mind cedric so close. After all, Harry didn't have many friends or those who thought he was actually decent. "Thanks Cedric." He looks over to Cedric before he touched a still healing burn "Madam Pompfrey did a good job...I thought you were singed for good."

Cedric goes totally still as he feels Harry's hand on his face. He opens his mouth to try to form some kind of reply to Harry's statement and closes it again as he can't get his vocal cords to cooperate. Finally after heart pounding moments of silence he says, "Screw it." before pulling Harry into a passionate kiss.

Harry blinked his eyes wide before he froze under the kiss. He wasn't used to such affection and this was his first kiss at all. Harry relaxed after a moment before he closed his eyes and let himself fall into the kiss kissing cedric back. When the kiss ended Harry panted softly and looked at Cedric almost as if watching him. "...wha..."

Cedric is shocked at first by his own initiative but when he feels Harry relax into the kiss he's on cloud nine. He gently runs his tongue over the seam of Harry's lips and plunders Harry's mouth when they part. He's never kissed anyone this passionately and it scares him a little bit but at the same time he's never felt more like he's home then he does right that this moment. As the kiss ends he's panting along with Harry. The fact that Harry seems to be speechless fills him with male pride and he captures Harry's mouth in a quick kiss before looking into Harry's emerald green eyes, "Is this okay?" He asks softly.

Harry stared at cedric before he nodded opening his mouth trying to speak. He finally got his voice back and his voice squeaked a bit as he straightened up. "...wh...where did that come from?"

Cedric looks at Harry nervously for a second before mustering up all the courage he possesses and saying "I like you. I have for a long time but because we don't normally spend time together I've been able to restrain myself. If you don't feel the same way I'm sorry but I needed to know what it was like to kiss you just once." Out of breath from saying that all with out pausing Cedric leans back a little to wait for Harry's reaction.

Harry listened intently before he nodded and he swallowed hard. "You mean...like...like me?" he blushes just a bit. "Like as in...want to shag me and go around calling me your boyfriend...like?"

Cedric smiles gently at Harry wanting to reassure him without scaring him away. "That's exactly what I mean." Cedric is really nervous now as Harry hasn't said anything to make him believe that he was alright with it. "I understand that it may seem shocking to someone muggle raised but same sex relationships are common in the wizarding world. Please just think of my offer." With that Cedric kisses Harry gently and leaves the common room to give Harry some time to think.

Harry kissed cedric back before he didn't even think of it that much. He just thought of two things...cedric and losing cedric to cho. in which he didn't want. Harry blinked before he tried to compose himself and then he nodded looking serious. "I understand...and I'm ok with it. I'm more than ok with it actually."

Cedric stops walking and turns around as he hears Harry start to speak. Unable to comprehend what Harry is saying at first Cedric stands there and just stares. As Harry's words finally registered in his mind he ran across the common room and jumped on top of Harry kissing him with all the passion and desire he has.

Harry made an oomph noise as cedric jumped on him but he kissed him back arching his back lightly as he did whatever came to mind and his hands threaded through cedric's hair. He figured cedric was a party animal when no one was watching him but he wasn't sure how experienced cedric was so Harry was trying to show he wasn't a bumbling idiot...and that he had some experience even though he didn't have a lick of it

Cedric moans deep in his chest as he feels Harry arch up against him. He smiles into the kiss as he feels Harry's erection and breaks the kiss to kiss and nibble at Harry's neck. He sits up for a second to pull off both his and Harry's shirts and lays back down loving the skin to skin contact.

Harry tilted his head for cedric's kisses moaning softly himself as he let his eyes close. He could feel his member harden and throb. He had had this problem before but thanks to his no good so called uncle he didn't know that it was totally normal. Harry had a bright blush on his cheeks and he looked up at Cedric as if Cedric would get offended so he started squirming against Cedric so Cedric wouldn't feel his hard on but he wasn't aware that he was grinding right against Cedric. "I...I'm sorry Cedric...I don't mean to offend you or anything...I mean...because I'm um...poking you."

Cedric's eyes widen as he realizes Harry has no idea that that's a normal response. He grinds his own hard member against Harry to try and reassure him, "It's alright love it's just an erection. It's completely normal." Cedric gets a naughty grin on his face as he gets an idea. He gets off of Harry for a minute and pulls off Harry's pants. "Why don't I help you with that?" He says slyly before swallowing Harry's long hard cock in one go.

Harry watched Cedric and he raised his hips up letting cedric take off his pants. he wasn't entirely sure what Cedric was doing but when Cedric swallowed him he gave a surprised yet almost completely sinful shriek as he threw his head back and his hands gripped the couch hard enough to nearly tear it as he was squirming trying hard to keep still. "Bloody hell Cedric!"

Cedric smiles around Harry's cock and starts to move up and down slowly only stopping for a second to tell Harry "Don't hold back. Just let go and feel." Cedric continues to bob his head occasionally letting his teeth gently rub against Harry. Swirling his tongue around the head of Harry's member he can feel it pulse and knows Harry is close to cuming. Knowing that he's causing Harry to feel this pleasure makes his chest feel like it's just going to explode with happiness.

Harry screamed and thrashed around while he panted hard. He was trying to hold back and he could feel a burning in the pit of his stomach and his groin almost twisting. He didn't want to embarrass himself from coming too soon after all so his hands went into Cedric's hair in an effort to get him to pull back. "Cedric please...I...I can't...I can't hold it."

Cedric pulls back for a quick second. "Cum for me love. I want to taste you." he says before wrapping his lips around the head of Harry's member and sucking as hard as he can.

Harry whimpered and cried out as he braced his feet on the couch they were on his heels digging into the material. He came hard in cedric's mouth screwing his eyes shut as he cried out cedric's name. "Fuck!"

Cedric swallows all the cum Harry gives him and then licks Harry clean looking for more. He then kisses his way up Harry's chest till he reaches Harry's mouth. Cedric captures Harry's lips in a passionate kiss sharing Harry's own taste with him. He then pulls back and smiles down at Harry. "Are you alright?" Cedric is still extremely hard but knowing now exactly how inexperienced Harry is he is prepared to wait and deal with it later

The taste of his own cum seemed to hit a switch inside of Harry and he kissed cedric back nearly devouring his mouth hungrily not really knowing why the taste of his cum would get this sort of reaction out of him. When Cedric pulled back it was then Harry had realized he was completely naked in front of Cedric. He had horrible scars on him that weren't just accident scars. They were the scars of an abused child. Harry became self conscious of his body and he looked shy before he nodded and almost tried to hide his body with his arms closing his legs as he bit his lip with a blush on his face. "Yeah...I'm fine. Just...no one's even looked at me like this much less…."

Cedric beams down at Harry loving the knowledge that he's the first one to ever touch him like that before he gets a good look at Harry's body. Sitting up quickly he examines Harry and feels his own body feel with rage. Cedric grinds out between clenched teeth, "Who did this to you?"

Harry kept trying to hide his scars feeling almost afraid because cedric seen them. He looked at cedric and shook his head before looking away. "I know, hideous right? Its not important Cedric, I bet you don't want me now"

Cedric pulls Harry into a deep but passionate kiss. "Of course I still want you. I bloody well love you for Merlin's sake. And it is important that I kill whoever did this to you!"

Harry blinked and kissed Cedric back before he arched his back and stopped hiding his body. He just hoped Cedric didn't find him too ugly after all. He looked up at Cedric before he spread his legs and pulled Cedric down on top of him grinding gently against cedric's hard throbbing cock. "Well before you land yourself in Azkaban..."

Cedric gives a deep guttural moan at the feel of Harry grinding against him. He tries to slow himself and Harry down to make it last as long as possible. "Just tell me who hurt you love." Cedric whispers into Harry's ear.

Harry whined softly wanting to feel cedric deep inside of him and he knew from Hermione that the first time hurt for boys and girls but he wasn't sure what to really expect. After all he was a teenager with his hormones flying out of control. "Cedric please..." he sighs softly before he lowered his voice "...my uncle...the man I've been living with since I was a year old...ok? My aunt was never involved...she just sat back and watched. "

Cedric groans wanting nothing more than to sink himself into the willing body beneath him but freezes when he hears what Harry says.

Harry looked up at cedric before he sighed and he looked away rubbing his shoulders. "There? Happy?"

Cedric looks down at Harry and feels his heart break knowing the suffering Harry must have lived through. He pulled Harry close to him and whispers in his ear "I'll never hurt you love. I will never be happy about you being in pain. I promise that they will never hurt you again."

Harry shivered before he arched his back and moaned as he threaded his hands through Cedric's hair. He reached down and started teasing cedric's cock with his hands clearly experimenting as he lowered his eyes to the size of Cedric's cock. "Fuck...you're long and thick...I hope it will fit."

Cedric smiles at Harry even as he moans at the feeling of Harry's hands. "Don't worry love it'll fit." Cedric chuckles lustfully reaching down to play with Harry's hole knowing that while it will hurt he wants to make that pain as little as possible.

Harry's hole clinched around cedric's fingertips as he spread his legs as much as he could and then he wiggled against Cedric moaning softly as he reached up above his head gripping the couch cushion as he looked straight into Cedric's eyes. "Then if you want me...take me damn it. I'm going crazy."

Cedric can't believe how tight Harry is. He continues to work with his fingers until he has two of them inside of Harry. Cedric the carefully moves them in and out scissoring them gently. He looks directly into Harry's eyes as he removes his fingers and grabs his cock. "Just relax love I promise it will fell so good." He then lines his length up with Harry's holes and starts to push his way in gently.

Harry took a deep breath and let Cedric work his fingers in. It hurt at first but then it didn't hurt so much and when Cedric started entering him with his cock he winced and whimpered his hands clinching. He kept taking deep breaths though and let cedric push up inside of him. His muscles tightened around Cedric's cock when he was fully seated but he kept relaxed and he bit his lip. "I trust you Cedric."

Cedric stills once he's fully inside to give Harry enough time to adjust to his size. He reaches down and plays with Harry's nipples and cock while kissing him to try and both relax him and distract him from the pain. "I will never misuse that trust Harry, I love you." Cedric says trying to put every emotion he's feeling into those words.

Harry arched his back his nipples hardening as he moaned and wiggled under the pressure. The pain faded soon enough and he looked at Cedric and nodded. "I'm ready...and...I...I love you too."

Cedric starts to thrust in and out of Harry using more control than any teenager should have to keep from just pounding Harry into the couch. He grabs Harry's legs and puts them over his shoulders to thrust even deeper and hit his prostate. Harry feels so good and so tight around him he can barely stand it. Cedric throws his head back and lets out an animalistic growl thrusting just a little harder and faster into Harry's willing body.

Harry whimpered but when cedric hit his prostate he screamed in pure pleasure his muscles clinching down on Cedric. He watched Cedric and how he was and how he moved before he slammed his hips hard against cedric's before he came hard around Cedric unable to hold off. "Cedric!"

The feel of Harry's tight opening tightening further and of his cum shooting against his chest was more that Cedric could stand. With only one more thrust Cedric roared his release Cumming deep inside Harry in long spurts. He holds Harry close until they both stop shaking then climbs off of Harry and holds out a hand. Smiling at Harry Cedric says, "Why don't we go sleep in my room?" Taking Harry's hand they go into Cedric's room naked and you can guess what happened.


End file.
